1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air conditioner system for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to an air conditioner system which can adjust temperatures of conditioned air discharged from a defroster nozzle and a foot vent nozzle. Further specifically, the invention relates to an air conditioner system which can discharge lower temperature conditioned air from the defroster nozzle and higher temperature conditioned air from the foot vent nozzle so as to supply warm air at the occupant in a vehicular cabin's feet and still prevent the window glasses from being clouded up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various automatic air conditioner systems, which automatically adjust discharge air temperature to achieve comfortable conditions in a vehicular cabin, have been proposed. One such automatic air conditioner system was disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model First Publication (Jikkai) Showa 58-79414.
Such conventional automatic air conditioner systems discharge warm conditioning air from a foot nozzle to warm the vehicular occupant's feet and discharge cooler conditioning air from a defroster nozzle to remove condensation from windshield glass, when the system operates in HEAT mode. In such systems, the air flow rate is constant so as to effectively de-frost the windshield, or to prevent the windshield from becoming clouded up, at an estimated low ambient te e, for example, at -10.degree. to -20.degree. C.
However, such systems discharge more conditioned air than that actually necessary to de-fog the windshield glass when the ambient temperature is not so low, fcr example, at 0.degree. to 30 10.degree. C., which can cause the occupant to feel uncomfortably warm.